The Beginning of a New Story
by Emma1-0Love
Summary: Kagome's quest for the jewel has finally ended, she made the jewel disappear without a problem, sent back to her own time after saying goodbye to her friends, and yet she couldn't stand being close to the well. So she decided to live off on her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara**

**Summary: Kagome's quest for the jewel has finally ended, she made the jewel disappear without a problem, sent back to her own time after saying goodbye to her friends, and yet she couldn't stand being close to the well. So she decided to live off on her own, this only being her last year of high school. She wanted to stay close to her family, yet far enough for her not get saddened from memories. Her destination in mind being Ikebukuro, the place where she lived before her**** father died, she wanted it to be somewhere familiar, a place she had an attachment to.**

**Rating might go up, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it really has been a long time<em>, a young girl thought, looking around the train station. _I should probably call momma and tell her that I've arrived, she's probably worried to death_, with that thought in mind, she went to a quieter place and called her mother with her cell phone.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

'Hello, Ms. Higurashi speaking' A woman, known as Ms. Higurashi, answered.

"Hey, momma." The girl said.

'Kagome, dear have you arrived there yet?' Ms. Higurashi asked. "Actually I just got here. I just wanted to tell you that." The girl, now identified as Kagome, answered.

'That's good dear, I wish you luck. Take care and try not to let anything get you down, alright.'

"Hai, momma and thanks. I should probably get going, I want to take a tour, see if anything changed or stayed the same."

'Alright dear, I love you and take good care of yourself.'

"I love you too momma. Bye"

'Bye, dear.' With those last words, Kagome hung up.

She sighed, looking around. It would seem like she would have to push her way through the crowd. It was rush hour, so of course the train station would be packed. She grabbed her bags and started to find the exit.

It only took her ten minutes. As soon as she was up the stairs she started to look around. Nothing has really changed since the last time she was there.

Her family used to live in Ikebukuro before her father died in a car accident; she was only thirteen at that time. She had a couple of friends here and there, but she only had one best friend. They knew each other since she was three years old; it was her next door neighbor. He was only five years older than her and he had a younger brother two years older than her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her hand, it was a boy around her age. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Well hello beautiful! Never seen you around here before, are you new?" The boy said. Kagome blinked, he was really straight forward.

"Actually, I just got here." Kagome said. The boy just smiled even more.

"Welcome! Would you like me to give you a nice little tour? It would be bad if a cute girl like you got lost in this kind of place."

"Um, sure." Kagome said, she didn't really remember that much about this place. Luckily for her someone offered help, even if he was too flirty, he seemed like a good person. His aura gave it away.

"Great! My name is Masaomi Kida and my friend back here is Mikado Ryugamine." The boy, now identified as Masaomi, said pointing behind him. When he said this Kagome leaned towards the side to see the boy behind Masaomi, he was the same age as Masaomi, but he had black hair and grey eyes. He looked uncomfortable, embarrassed, he seemed to blush at her synchronizing gaze. Just watching him made Kagome want to hug him to death, _he so cute_. She looked away from him when she noticed she was staring. Then she remember something, she hasn't introduced herself.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you both." Kagome said smiling at both of them.

"Cute name Kagome-chan. How about we start the tour and you tell us about yourself on the way." Masaomi said.

"Um, alright." With that said they started to walk.

"So where are you from Kagome-san?" This time it was Mikado who asked. "I came from Tokyo, but I use to live here a couple of years ago. I really forgot how to go around, so I pretty much need someone to show me."

"I see." Mikado said.

"Well Kagome-chan, you ran into the right people. I know this city like the palm of my hand. Just ask anything you wish and I'll answer it." Masaomi said with his goofy smile.

"Thank you Kida-san, Ryugamine-san." Kagome said.

"Now, now Kagome-chan. Don't be so formal, just call me Masaomi." Masaomi said waving his hand.

"Yeah, you can just call me Mikado as well." Mikado said with a blush.

"Alright Masaomi-kun, Mikado-kun." Kagome said.

They walked for a while, on the way she met a couple of Masaomi's friends, Kyohei Kadota, Saburo Togusa, Erika Karisawa, and Walker Yumasaki. They were nice people; Walker and Erika were entertaining to be around. She spoke with them for a while, but left to continue the tour. They stopped in front of a fountain to relax, yet when they got there she met with another friend of theirs, Anri Sonohara. She was a shy person, but Kagome knew they would get along. After she introduced herself, Anri said she had to go home and so she left.

An hour had barely passed by, so that meant it was 5 o'clock.

"Say Kagome-san?" Mikado said.

"Hmm" Kagome hummed in response.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what year are you in?" Mikado asked shyly.

"This is my last year of high school." She answered.

"That means you're two years older than us, Kagome-chan." This time it was Masaomi who spoke. "Really, I actually thought we were the same age." Kagome said having a thoughtful expression.

Masaomi was about to say something, but stopped when he saw a group of men running their way. They seemed to be frightened by something. The three of them just stood there watching the men pass by them, but what surprised them was a flying vending machine, which landed right on the group of men. At this Mikado was freaking out, so was Masaomi, they didn't want poor little Kagome to meet the devil, Shizuo Heiwajima.

"How about we go somewhere else, Kagome-chan?" Masaomi said nervously, Mikado just nodded in agreement.

Kagome wasn't paying attention to them. She just blinked at the scene before her, this looked familiar to her. Of course Mikado and Masaomi noticed this and hoped nothing would happen. They both looked to the side and noticed Shizuo walking towards the men.

Kagome was still staring at the poor people when she heard a gruff voice. "You bastards think you can just come and attack me without any consequences."

She looked towards the person speaking, which was a couple of feet away from her. She felt like she recognized that person, she made a thinking face and she thought, and thought, and thought. A light bulb went up in her head, she did know him.

Shizuo was still trying to catch his breath, bring his anger down. He just watched the cowards get up and run away with a few broken bones of course. As he turned to walk away he heard someone call him the forbidden name.

"Shizu-chan!"

Before he could turn and try to kill the person who called him by such a name, he felt someone hug him from behind. His posture stiffened, this was something new to him. People around were just shocked, the person who did that really wanted to die a painful death.

On the sidelines Masaomi and Mikado were panicking, they're practically having a heart attack.

"D-did K-Kagome-san just do what I think she did?" Mikado asked Masaomi. "I'm not sure, this might be some bad nightmare. One of the worst, where we watch Shizuo kill an angel!" Masaomi said panicking, which meant him going in circles around Mikado and his soul almost flying off.

There was eerie silence; no one made one move out of fear. When the person, who we now know is Kagome, let go of Shizuo, she just stood there with a big smile on her face, waiting for him to turn around.

Shizuo just stood there until the person let him go and then he thought about something; should he kill said person or just wait and see who it was. Since Shizuo hated to fight, he just turned around, what he saw surprised him. It was a young woman with black hair and blue eyes; which helped him recognize who it was; smiling up at him. He lifted his arms up, people held their breath expecting Shizuo to just grab her and throw her out of anger. But everyone was shell shocked by what he did, he hugged her. People actually fainted, believing the world was coming to an end.

Mikado by now was on the floor, he looked dead and if you looked closer you could see his soul flying off into the clouds.

"Kagome." Shizuo said, with some hint of happiness in his voice.

Kagome hugged him back, "It's been a long time, ne Shizu-chan."

Shizuo just sighed at the nickname but didn't say anything; he was used to it by now. She used to call him that when they were young and it stayed as they grew older. Of course he still wouldn't allow Izaya to call him that, only Kagome had that privilege. They broke away when they heard someone call Shizuo's name. It was Tom, his boss.

Tom was actually quite surprised by the scene he saw when he followed Shizuo. He expected to see chaos, but what he saw was Shizuo hugging a girl. Of course he didn't allow his shock to show. He just called out to Shizuo; he really wanted to know the story behind this.

"Hey." Shizuo said to Tom, turning around to face him. Kagome could be seen peeking behind Shizuo, trying to see who his friend was.

"So, who's your friend behind you Shizuo?" Tom said.

At this Kagome fully showed herself and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Same here and my name is Tom Tanaka."

"So how do you know each other?" Tom asked. Everyone around them was curious about that.

"We're childhood friends." Shizuo simply said. With that he turned towards Kagome. "So why are you back?"

"I just felt like come back. I'm actually going to live here starting today." Kagome said happily. This surprised Shizuo, curiosity showing in his eyes. Kagome saw this, "I'll tell you later my other reason, but I have to get home. It's getting pretty late." She said looking at her watch.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"It's the same place as before, momma never sold the apartment so it was pretty much left abandoned for a while." She said.

Shizuo smirked. "I guess we're going to be neighbors again.

"Really? You still live there?" She asked.

"Yeah, how about I walk you there." Shizuo said casually. "Um, sure" Kagome said. "Just let me go and tell Masaomi-kun and Mikado-kun thanks."

Shizuo nodded in response and went to tell Tom about him taking a break for the day.

"Hey, Masaomi-kun, Mikado-kun." Kagome said waving at them. Masaomi was better by now, but was still in shock. "Yes, Kagome-san?" Mikado said.

"I just wanted to come and say thanks for the help. Shizuo is going to walk me home now." Kagome said. "No problem. Well I guess we'll see around school." Mikado said happily.

"See you around Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun." She said waving at them. By the time she left, Masaomi had snapped out of his shock.

Kagome just followed Shizuo, who was already walking away. They walked for a couple of minutes in silence, when Kagome spoke up. "You know something Shizuo?"

"Hmm" He hummed in reply.

"I really missed you." She said with a sad smile.

"I did too." Shizuo said with a rare smile crossing his face. They walked in peaceful silence after that, both taking in each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was going to make it a one-shot but changed my mind and decided to make it longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara **

**Thanks for the reviews, I promise to finish this story no matter what and try to update as fast as possible. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kagome was standing in front of the door, just staring at it. Shizuo was beside her not having a clue what's wrong with her. Their journey home was quiet, yet comfortable. Everything seemed fine until they got to her apartment door; she just stopped and stared at it, making no movement. A couple of seconds passed when she made a sound, she sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared to go in there, the things I could see." She said. Shizuo just gave her a 'what' look.

"All the boxes all over the place, the mess. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt." She said with a sigh. Shizuo deadpanned. Kagome looked at him in the eyes and he turned away, she was giving him the puppy eyes that said 'help me'. He really tried not to look at her, but he just couldn't resist, her puppy eyes were his weakness.

He sighed. "Fine I'll help."

"Yay!" Kagome said, acting like a child. "Don't worry, just help me with the kitchen. I promise to cook something for you once you're done." She said, while opening the door.

"As long as it's edible." He said following her inside the apartment. Kagome just giggled at his answer.

Once they were inside they looked around, boxes were littered everywhere. Kagome's mother really did overdo it with the furniture; she told Kagome she would take care of everything and not to worry about having to buy anything. Kagome set her bags down in a corner and got ready to work.

"Alright, Shizu-chan. Time to start unpacking." Kagome said with a little too much enthusiasm; she shouldn't even be happy. Shizuo looked at her like she was crazy, but did as told.

They worked for an hour until Kagome decided it was getting late. She did promise Shizuo dinner, so she began preparing their meal. Shizuo just stood on the sidelines watching her cook; he wanted to make sure she knew how to do it; which she did. It only took her twenty minutes to finish; she put the food on the table and got ready to eat. Shizuo sat down when everything was ready. While they ate they had small conversation. Kagome asked how Kasuka was doing, which Shizuo answered with a 'fine'. Shizuo didn't ask her about her reason on coming back until they finished eating. As Kagome cleared up the table, he asked.

"Why did you really come back?" He said in a serious voice.

Kagome stayed quiet for a moment, but then spoke up, "I was lonely. I wanted to start anew. If I stayed at the shrine I would become depressed."

"Why is that?" He asked again.

"You could say that there were too many memories there, memories of my friends, my second family. The family that I would never be able to see again." She answered with a sad smile.

Shizuo didn't ask anymore, he would have to wait until she wanted to talk about it. He gave Kagome company for a while until it got too late, he said goodnight to her and left to his apartment; which was next door. He informed Kagome he wouldn't be able to be with her tomorrow, she just said she's fine with it, she just wants to explore the city; she starts school in two days. Shizuo just got a bad feeling about her going around by herself, but he really couldn't do anything; he had to work. With his bad thoughts in mind he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke early to unpack some more, by the time she decided to stop, she only had a couple of boxes to unpack. She wanted to go out, so she got ready for the day. Once she was done she got her cellphone and left the apartment. When she was out she took in her surroundings, she decided to eat at the restaurant Shizuo talked about, Russian Sushi.<p>

As she walked around she felt a demonic aura, it didn't feel evil. When she felt that, she heard some type of horse, yet what she saw was a motorcycle. The demonic aura she felt came from the person on the bike. Kagome kept her gaze on the person; which obviously was a woman. When the person was right in front of her, she felt time slow down. The woman looked at her, Kagome knew the woman felt her miko energy, but Kagome just smiled at the woman and waved at her. The woman just nodded at her in response and left, leaving people whispering about her. Kagome just heard people call the woman the headless rider. She just shrugged at that and continued walking, besides she's seen weirder.

When she got to the restaurant she saw a big man handing out fliers, his appearance scared people, but she knew not to judge by appearance. And Shizuo said he was an acquaintance, so that meant he wasn't that bad.

"Konnichiwa" Kagome said when she got close to him. He turned to look at her, he seemed serious at first, but then smiled at her. "Welcome, come eat sushi." He said, handing her a flier.

She grabbed it and smiled kindly at him. "You must be Simon-san?" She asked. Simon just looked at her curiously, but nodded in response. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and Shizuo told me this was a good place to eat at." She said.

"Ah, you friend of Shizuo?" He asked. Kagome nodded happily.

Simon smiled, "Friend of Shizuo is friend of mine. Now come, sushi very good." He said going into the restaurant to show her, Kagome followed. She stayed there for a while and spoke with Simon; he told her many stories of Shizuo's disasters. When she left she walked around town, exploring.

She went to the park to take a break, yet she ran into trouble when she got there, a group of guys thought it would be fun to flirt and harass her. She would have talked back to them if she wasn't interrupted.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat a lady." A voice said from behind her. She turned and looked; it was a young man with black hair and red, brown eyes. He almost looked like a fox demon.

"What's it to you?" One guy answered. "Hey isn't that Izaya Orihara." Another said. The first one that spoke looked closer at the Izaya person, and when he did, his faced turned into fear. Everyone was shaking in fear. They all stood there for a moment before all of them ran away, leaving only Kagome and the man. The man sighed. "So boring, they didn't even pick a fight. Yet, humans can be interesting at times. Don't you agree?" He said looking at her.

Kagome looked at him confused, _why would he call them humans like he wasn't one_, she thought. She knew he was human by just looking at his aura.

"Umm, thank you." Kagome said.

"No need to thank me. I was just doing what gentlemen should do. Now, what is your name little lady?" He asked, showing his mischievous smile.

Kagome huffed at the 'little lady' part but still answered him. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. What is the name of 'my hero'?" She said with a little sarcasm on the 'my hero' part.

Izaya smirked at her attitude; he was already liking the girl. "Izaya Orihara." He simply answered. Kagome recognized that name somewhere, she's heard it before, but she's never met him before, so where did she hear it. It never came to her so she ignored it.

"So, what's a little lady like you doing around here?" He asked.

Her eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "I was just walking around, exploring the city." She said with a forced smile; this didn't go unnoticed.

"Then follow me, I know the best places you could go." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Before she could protest he was already talking animatedly. She just sighed, _might as well follow him_, she thought. Yet she never noticed his smirk or the look in his eye that said 'I'm going to have so much fun with you'.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to update. Vote on whether I should follow the Durarara storyline or my own.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara**

**Thanks for the suggestion ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, I think I'll do that. And thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kagome actually thought this was going to be a normal and relaxing day, until Izaya came and dragged her all over the city. He really liked to cause trouble, but he was fun to be around. She never got bored; he did irritate her at times, but he does that to everybody. He actually pissed people off just to fight them, but they almost always ended up running away. She didn't approve of the things he did, but who was she to judge.<p>

Aside from him being irritating, he was actually pretty funny. The way he acted, he almost seemed like a cat. Kagome just followed him around, since it was better being with him than by herself.

Around the afternoon, he invited her to lunch and she accepted. He didn't say where, just lunch. On their way there she recognized three people; Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri. She smiled at this, she didn't think she would see them this soon. She told Izaya to wait a minute and ran towards them; they were only across the street. Izaya smirked when he saw who she was running to; she was already fitting in perfectly with his plans; he just followed at a slower pace.

"Mikado-kun! Masaomi-kun! Anri-san!" Kagome called out.

The group of three were just chatting away when they heard their names being called out. They all turned to look; running their way was Kagome, the girl they befriended the day before.

"Kagome-chan!" Masaomi exclaimed happily, running her way; she was only a couple of feet away. When he reached her he hugged her, squeezing the life out of her.

"b-breathe." Kagome tried saying. Luckily for her Mikado came to the rescue. "Ah, Masaomi, she can't breathe." He said trying to pry his friend off. Masaomi let go seconds later.

"This must be fate! Seeing you so soon must mean that we're meant to be together. I can't believe my soul mate is such a beautiful girl. After all, I do deserve something good for everything I've done…" Masaomi rambled on. Everyone just tuned him out half way through, sweat dropping at his antics.

Mikado cleared his throat, "It's nice to see you again Kagome-chan." He said, embarrassed by his friend's antics.

"Nice to see you to Mikado-kun, Anri-san." Kagome said; Anri nodded in greeting.

Masaomi was still going on and on, but was stopped by a voice; one he recognized and hated; Izaya Orihara.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Masaomi-kun and Mikado-kun. What a coincidence, ne?" Izaya said standing next to Kagome.

"Ah, Izaya-san, you know them?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Why yes, you could say that we are good friends." He said smirking Masaomi's way. Kagome turned to look at them and noticed Masaomi's stiff posture, but didn't saying anything about it. He got quiet when Izaya arrived so she guessed he wasn't comfortable with him.

"I guess we should get going, ne Izaya-san?" Kagome inquired, trying to lessen the tension. Izaya nodded, "Goodbye for now Masaomi-kun, Mikado-kun." He said, turning around and waving at them.

"Well I guess I'll see you guess at school tomorrow. Bye." Before anyone could respond, she was already too far; she ran to catch up to Izaya.

Masaomi kept his eyes on their retreating backs; he knew Izaya was up to no good. He really hoped he didn't involve Kagome in his mess.

"Hey Masaomi. We should probably get going." Mikado broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He simply responded.

"You really know how to make people hate you Izaya-san." Kagome informed him, sighing.

"You wound me Kagome-chan. I was only trying to be nice." He said with a fake pout. "Yeah right. By the looks of it, Masaomi-kun hates you. He seemed very wary of you when he saw you." She said honestly.

"The past is the past." He said. They stayed quiet for a while until Izaya spoke up again. "We're here."

_Finally_, Kagome thought; she was already getting hungry. When she looked up, what she saw surprised her. It was Simon handing out fliers; guess she going to eat there for lunch as well.

"Hey Simon." She called out. Simon just turned around, only to find the girl he met that morning.

"Kagome-san, welcome. You come again?" He asked her.

"Well, you see, Izaya-san over here offered lunch and so I just followed. And as it turns out, he brought me here. But I don't really mind, the sushi here is good." She said smiling happily at him. That's when Simon noticed Izaya standing beside Kagome; which surprised him.

"Ah Izaya, you come and eat sushi?" Simon said.

"Yeah, Kagome seems pretty hungry so invited her. Call it a date, if you would like." He said ignoring Kagome's protest about the date thing.

Simon nodded and just waved them to go in. And they did that, but not before Kagome muttering, "This is not a date."

"Sure." Izaya responded in amusement. Kagome just huffed at that, still muttering 'not a date'.

They ate for a while, after finishing they started to chat away.

"So where are you from Kagome-chan?" He asked.

"I moved from Tokyo, but I'm originally from here. I grew up here but moved away at thirteen." She informed him. Izaya just hummed in response.

They continued with their conversation, yet stopped when Kagome noticed the time; it was already dark outside. They really took a long time talking.

"It's getting pretty late. I should probably go home." She said, getting ready to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Izaya-san." She was about to walk away, but was stopped by him grabbing her wrist. She looked at him questioningly.

"A little lady like you shouldn't be walking around at this hour." He said. Kagome glared at him when he said little lady, but let it off. What got her pissed off was him insinuating she couldn't take care of herself; which she could. She was going to retort, but couldn't because he was already pulling her out the restaurant; just like when they first met.

Kagome just gave up and allowed him to follow her. It was quiet, the only things heard where the passing cars and their footsteps.

For some reason halfway on their trek, Izaya suddenly stopped. She looked at him curiously. He smirked her way and then took a step backwards. She was about to question him when all of a sudden a vending machine flew right in front of him; just mere inches from hitting him.

Kagome blinked, _there's only one person who can do that_, she thought. A sudden shout came from the street the vending machine came from.

"IZAYA!"

Yup, she recognized that voice. In a flash she saw Shizuo running towards Izaya with a lamp post. She sweat dropped at this, _they really don't seem to be in good terms_, she thought.

"Shizu-chan. I really wish I could help you right now, but you see, I have a young lady to escort home." He said while dodging all of Shizuo's attacks.

"You aren't going anywhere you bastard!" Shizuo shouted.

Kagome just watched them argue for a while until she got too tired of it and decided to interfere.

She put her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Shizu-chan!"

Both man stopped their petty fight and looked towards the girl. Shizuo was quite surprised at who he saw.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing out here at this hour?" He asked her, giving her a stern look.

"Shizuo, language! And for your information, I was walking home." She said.

Shizuo just sighed, he really wanted to beat the hell out of Izaya, but he couldn't leave her walking in the dark all by herself. Yet something clicked in him, he just remembered what Izaya told him.

"Kagome what were you doing with this bastard?" He asked her, pointing his finger at Izaya; who was looking at both Shizuo and Kagome curiously.

She huffed at his questions, "Izaya-san was kind enough to show me around town and offer lunch and he's was walking me home until you came and attacked him out of nowhere."

"It was actually a date Kagome-chan." Izaya piped in, getting glares from Kagome and Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't say anything; he just walked towards her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her away. Kagome noticed that he was pretty pissed off, so she stayed quiet and waved at Izaya goodbye. Last thing she saw was Izaya giving her one of his famous smirks and waving at her.

_So she knows Shizu-chan, this is getting better than I thought. She's perfect for my fun_, was his last thought before skipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about it being short, but I'm trying to update almost every day.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara**

**Sorry I took long to update. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Slight cursing**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning; Kagome was getting ready to go to school. Throughout the whole process of preparing she stared into space. Her mind was on what happened the night before.<p>

After Shizuo dragged her away from Izaya, he just took her home. She knew he was pissed off because he didn't talk to her the whole way. The only thing he said to her that night was a 'goodnight' and left to his home. She was pretty depressed that night, when she got into her house; she remembered where she heard Izaya's name before.

_A ten year old Kagome was sitting in a swing; she seemed to be waiting for someone. __**I'm so bored, Shizu-chan really is taking long**__, she thought. She looked around to see what to do, and huffed when she noticed that no one was around. _

_She jumped when she felt someone pat her head. She turned her head to see who it was, Shizuo._

"_Jeez Shizu-chan you scared me." She huffed out. Shizuo just muttered a sorry._

"_So, how was your fist day at high school? Good?" She asked while swinging._

"_If you call meeting a fucking asshole good, than yeah, it was good." He told her. He put his bag on the ground and started to push her on the swings._

"_Hmm, and who is this person?" She asked curiously._

"_Izaya Orihara." He said it with so much hatred that she actually thought he would go on a rampage._

"_Was he the one that did that to you?" She asked, looking at his shirt. It had a slash on the front with some blood on it._

"_Yeah." He simply said._

_She didn't ask any more questions. They stayed in the park for a while, just hanging out on the swings. They started to leave when they saw it was getting dark._

"_Ne, ne, Shizu-chan?" _

"_Hmm?" He hummed in question._

"_Can I have a piggy back ride?" She asked him. Shizuo sighed, "Fine."_

"_Yay!" She exclaimed happily. Shizuo squatted down and allowed her to get on. When he knew she was ready, he stood up and started walking again._

"_I'm sleepy." She said, yawing._

"_Then go to sleep." Shizuo said. Kagome just nodded._

"_We will always be together, right Shizu-chan?" She murmured, half asleep by now._

"_Yeah, always." He told her. This made her smile, "Love you, Shizu-chan." She said before falling asleep._

"_Me too, Kagome." He answered, even though he knew she was already asleep._

She sighed at her thoughts; the memories of her childhood. Her thoughts where broken when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Coming!" She called out.

When she opened the door, she was quite surprised. Standing there was Shizuo, wearing his usual bartender outfit.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I'm walking you to school. I don't want that asshole getting close to you." He said, the last part being more of a growl.

"But aren't you mad at me?" Kagome asked, nervous about his answer.

Shizuo's eyes softened, he put his hand out and patted her head. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him for being around you." This made Kagome smile; she really wanted to tease him right now.

"Aww, is Shizu-chan jealous." She cooed, all the tension going away.

Shizuo growled, "I'm not jealous. Now let's go, you're going to be late." He turned around and started to walk away, and if you looked closely, you could see a tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

Kagome never noticed it, but giggled at his response. "Hey wait for me!" She called out following him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Kagome said, both standing in front of the school gates.<p>

"Yeah. Wait for me here after school." He said, ignoring everyone that was staring.

Kagome gave him a questioning look, "You're picking me up too?"

Shizuo just nodded, "I need to go, don't get into trouble, alright." He patted her head and left.

"He still treats me like a child." Kagome muttered out. She sighed and started to walk towards the school building, the school days are about to start.

School passed by slowly, people didn't seem to want to talk to her because she knew Shizuo. She didn't really care about that. During lunch, she went to the roof top and found Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri eating lunch. They offered her to sit with them and so she did. Of course, sitting with them came with Masaomi asking her about Shizuo and Izaya.

"How did you know Izaya?" He asked.

"He saved me from a group of guys and then dragged me all over town." She simply said.

"And you allowed him to?" Masaomi asked incredulously. "Yeah." She answered, everyone just sweat dropped at her reply.

"My dear Kagome-chan, you are too trusting. You can't just follow a stranger all over town. What if he tried to do naughty things or maybe kill you." Masaomi said, panicking at the end. This time everyone sweat dropped at his actions.

"I knew Izaya-san wasn't going to do anything bad, and besides, he seemed to be a fun person." No one said anything else about Izaya.

"And how do you know Shizuo, Kagome-chan?" This time Mikado asked.

"Hmm, Shizuo and I knew each other since I was three, we practically grew up together." She said, almost finished with her lunch.

"Then you know what he could do, right?" Masaomi asked.

Kagome nodded, "Shizuo has always been like that, I got used to it. Actually, I was there when he started having super strength." She giggled when she remembered. "Shizuo snapped when he saw Kasuka eating his yogurt. He lifted the refrigerator up and was about to throw it him when he broke a bone. I was quite surprised at first, but then it became an everyday thing. It doesn't faze me when he goes on a rampage." She said, everyone blinked at her.

* * *

><p>After school she saw Shizuo waiting for her at the school gates. They walked, with them making small conversation, yet on their way home they met with someone she hasn't spoken to. It was the person on the motorcycle the day before.<p>

"Yo." Shizuo simply said. The rider just nodded in greeting, but then looked at me.

Shizuo knew what she wanted. "Celty this is Kagome. Kagome this is Celty."

"Konnichiwa Celty-san." Kagome said stretching her hand out. Celty inclined her head and did the same, shaking hands. When they finished, Celty got her cellphone and started to write something. When she finished, she showed it to Kagome. **"Nice to meet you Kagome-san."**

Kagome blinked at first, but then smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you too."

Shizuo noticed that they were already becoming good friends with only just a greeting.

Celty started to write again, **"I don't mean to be rude, but I thought your kind was extinct. How do you even have that power?"**

Shizuo looked surprised at what she said, what did she mean? "Really? Never knew that. And to answer your question, you could say I was born with them, but I never knew I had them until I turned fifteen. Something big happened, but that should be left in the past." Kagome said, waving out the last part. Shizuo was officially lost now; he didn't know what the heck they were talking about.

"**I see."** Celty wrote.

"And what about you Celty-san? What are you doing in a place like this? Aren't you supposed to keep a low profile on the supernatural?" Kagome asked.

"**I'm here looking for my head, someone in this town has it and the only way to find it is going around and investigating. It would be hard for me to hide and try finding it."**

"Ah, I see. When then, that means I'll be helping you in your search." Kagome said. Celty was about to protest, but Kagome interrupted her, "I won't accept no for an answer. I could be very stubborn, just ask Shizu-chan."

Celty looked at Shizuo and saw him nod in response. She just gave up; no need arguing when said person would never give up.

"**Thank you Kagome-san. I need to go now, have a job to do. See you."** Celty wrote before leaving. Kagome just waved at her.

Both Shizuo and Kagome continued their trek home. "So, what did she mean when she said that your kind was extinct?" Shizuo asked suddenly. Kagome just realized that Shizuo doesn't know anything about what they were talking about.

"You see, I'm a miko." She said, hoping he would know what that was.

"The ones that purify demons?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, we have the power to purify people that have a demonic aura, heal, and create barriers. I knew Celty-san wasn't human, so that's why I wasn't surprised when I met her."

"I see." Shizuo said, not asking anymore about it. He believed what she said, anything can happen in this world, look at him, he isn't something that someone would call normal nor is Celty. So why shouldn't he believe in demons.

Their way home was calming, yet something big was about to happen on that minute. And you could see why when they saw someone standing a couple of blocks away from their apartment building. Izaya Orihara, he was standing there looking them with his infamous smirk.

"Hello, Kagome-chan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Durarara**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a Loooonnnnggg time, but here it is. And thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Kagome-chan."<p>

"I-Izaya-san what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, knowing the trouble he was getting himself into. She knew Shizuo was going to cause a ruckus.

"Hmm, can't I just come and see you, I do I'm believe I'm starting to like you." Izaya said casually. By now Shizuo was steaming.

Kagome flushed at his statement. _He likes me, but we only met a day ago_, she thought. "Y-you can't be serious, we just met."

"Don't be shy, you are quite a beautiful girl, Kagome-chan. Anyone could fall for you in just one day."

"B-but…" She stuttered out. "No buts Kagome-chan. Besides, we aren't strangers anymore, we did go on a date yesterday." Izaya said walking towards her, knowing he was in the danger zone.

"T-that was…"She was about to say more, but was interrupted by Shizuo.

"IZAYA! YOU ASSHOLE! How dare you come close to Kagome!" Shizuo was pissed, how dare that bastard get close to Kagome and actually go on a date with her. This just added to list on why he wanted to kill him, not that he needed a reason.

"Now, now Shizu-chan. No need to get so riled up, she can be with whoever she wants. Right Kagome-chan?" Izaya said.

"Umm…" Kagome just didn't know what to say. "See, she said yes. She even said that she loves being with me." Izaya said.

"She didn't even say anything!" Shizuo said, he really was holding back on him, but that can only last for so long.

"Of, course she did, you just need to know what it meant. Now how about we leave Shizu-chan to cool off and go on a date, Kagome-chan."

"AS IF I'LL LET YOU!" Shizuo grabbed a vending machine, which just appeared out of nowhere, and sent it flying towards Izaya. Instead of moving out of the way, Izaya just stood there, letting the machine slam against him and into a wall. Kagome looked worried, what if Izaya got badly hurt. She noticed that the machine was pushed away and standing there was an injured less Izaya, dusting the dirt off his clothes and acting like nothing happened.

"Now, now Shizu-chan. That's no way to act in front of a lady." Kagome noticed a slight glimmer coming from his hand. Suddenly Izaya ran towards Shizuo with a knife, and thus the fight began.

Kagome watched from the sidelines, not knowing what to do. The people around her were cheering on either Izaya or Shizuo, this made Kagome sweat drop. So this happened often. She sighed and ignored the fight and started thinking about something else. This lasted for minutes until she heard the sudden screeching of a car, at that she looked over. It would seem that Shizuo just got ran over by a delivery truck and Izaya was grinning down at him. She didn't worry about it because she noticed Shizuo's aura flaring in anger at something Izaya said, she was too far to hear.

Suddenly, the truck was pushed up and standing was Shizuo holding it up, looking pretty pissed. Izaya just smirked and started running towards her. "Sadly it's time to go. See you Kagome-chan. With that said he handed her a piece of paper and a kiss… _wait a KISS?_ Kagome was shocked; slowly she brought her fingers towards her lips. It was only a peck, but it was still on the lips. She started blushing madly, that was her first kiss. She was snapped out of her daze when Shizuo started shaking her, how long was she out? "Huh?" She blinked up at Shizuo and saw his pissed of expression.

"Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, h-he k-k-k-k-", Kagome tried saying the word, but it was just too embarrassing. "What did he do Kagome?"

"He kissed me." She whispered out. Everything became silent. She could see Shizuo shaking, trying to contain his anger. "That fucking bastard is going to get it this time! I'm going to break every single one of his bones, starting with his face! I'll make him suffer and beg for mercy, but that mercy will never come. He'll pay, alright." Kagome didn't know how, but he was practically spitting fire.

"S-Shizu-chan, I think you're just o-overreacting." She said nervously.

"OVEREACTING! I'm overreacting! He kissed you and you say I'm overreacting!" Now his anger was directed at her.

"It was just a kiss! You don't have to act so angry, besides what does it matter to you. He didn't kiss you." Kagome just lost her nervousness and instead got angry for his outburst. Everything went silent and Kagome grew nervous because Shizuo seemed even angrier. His hair is shadowing his eyes, making it hard for Kagome to see them. But what scared her was that Shizuo turned his frown into a smirk.

"Just a kiss, huh?" Now he was doing the evil, dark laugh. "Then if I did this, you wouldn't mind, right?" She was about to ask what he's talking about, when suddenly she was jerked forward and had something soft pressing against her lips. It took her seconds for realization to dawn on her, but when it did her eyes widened. Shizuo is kissing her. Her face started to burn up, oh but it didn't stop there, it got redder when she felt him move his lips against hers. She was really embarrassed yet she didn't want to pull away from him. So, she reacted to the kiss by returning it, closing her eyes in the process.

Shizuo thought she was going to push him away, but was quite surprised when she responded. Not that it was a bad thing, it was actually a win, win for him. He's liked her since the first day he met her, but he never acted upon his feelings until now. But something changed his feelings overtime that made him love her. She accepted him for him, she wasn't afraid of his strength, the monster he becomes when he loses his temper.

People walking by just stopped suddenly; they never thought they would see Shizuo with a girl and kissing her at that. Some of them even took pictures to gossip online, news truly travels fast.

Both Shizuo and Kagome pulled away from each other's lips to catch their breath, yet they were still inches from each other's faces. Both staring at the other. Shizuo looking at Kagome's flushed yet happy face and Kagome at Shizuo's with a smirk place on his lips. At least he wasn't angry anymore.


End file.
